


Стычка

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome Sarah Jane Smith, Gen, Mini, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Сара Джейн Смит участвует в Войне времени — совсем недолго.





	Стычка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skirmish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522373) by [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll). 



> Написано автором по заявке "Одно из расследований Сары Джейн до «Приключений Сары Джейн Смит»".  
> Действие происходит во время Войны времени, между телефильмом и серией «Роза». В более прозаическом смысле — в 1997 году.

Сара Джейн Смит прокляла «мертвый сезон», и уже не в первый раз. Если уж на то пошло, ее задание само по себе было дурацким. Если бы в мире происходило хоть что-нибудь мало-мальски важное, ее бы ни за что не отправили собирать информацию о так называемом «Звере из Таулендского леса». А раз уж единственными свидетельствами существования зверя была пара-тройка следов и несколько секунд трясущейся записи с регистратора, шансы Сары на сенсацию года оставались весьма смутными.

Погода настроения не улучшала: то и дело обрушивались обычные для августа в Британии ливни. Только за этот день дождь сменился полноценной грозой, исхлеставшей машину Сары потоками воды и пытавшейся сдуть ее с дороги. Ей и так уже пришлось сегодня отправляться в объезд из-за упавшего дерева, а сейчас Сара ехала по узкой, продуваемой ветром тропинке, больше похожей на реку. В лучах фар виднелись деревья и только деревья — во всех направлениях, как будто лес тянулся до бесконечности.

Дорога петляла, и Сара в очередной раз свернула. За поворотом дорогу полностью залило — и глубину этой лужи не удавалось определить на глаз. Сара нажала на тормоз, но машину занесло, и она замерла посреди лужи. Мотор, захлебнувшись, заглох, и фары погасли.

— Нет! — пробормотала Сара, повернула ключ зажигания, но без толку. — Этого мне и не хватало.

В бардачке, кажется, лежал фонарик. Сара наощупь вытащила его, потом стала думать, что делать дальше. Если остаться в машине, то она, по крайней мере, не намокнет, но если вода поднимется немного выше, машину может вообще смыть. С другой стороны, если отправиться за помощью, ей может угрожать опасность — и кто знает, что еще. Сара посветила себе под ноги: вода потихоньку просачивалась в салон. Если не вылезти сейчас, потом может вообще не получиться.

Сара торопливо схватила с пассажирского сиденья резиновые сапоги, переобулась и, открыв дверь, выбралась наружу. Вода доставала почти до верха сапог. Несколько шагов в сторону багажника, и лужа стала мельче, а парой ярдов спустя Сара выбралась на относительно твердую почву. 

В конце концов, вода теперь ее не снесет. Но стоять здесь и смотреть, что наводнение сотворит с машиной, под льющим как из ведра дождем и хлестким ветром, казалось не слишком привлекательной идеей. Сара воссоздала в памяти произошедшее, пытаясь вспомнить, не проезжала ли она мимо каких-то домов последние несколько миль, но ничего не вышло. Тогда, за неимением лучшего, она погасила фонарик и огляделась, надеясь увидеть свет.

Далеко между деревьями что-то вспыхнуло.

Сара замерла, приглядываясь. Вспышка повторилась — как будто мелькнули фары на другой дороге неподалеку. Может, выйдет добраться туда, и кто-нибудь ей поможет? Развернувшись в нужном направлении, Сара включила фонарик и двинулась в путь. Под деревьями, среди невысокого подлеска, дождь и ветер досаждали меньше. Путь вел по небольшому склону вверх, и Сара прошла довольно далеко, периодически отключая фонарик для проверки, в нужную ли сторону идет — туда, где виднелась вспышка.

Машина осталась позади, и Сара почти добралась до огней, но тут под ногу подвернулся корень, и она распростерлась на влажной листве. Пока Сара пыталась встать, ветер вдруг стих, и она замерла. На секунду издали послышался голос, и, пусть Сара не могла разобрать слов, интонацию узнала тут же.

Здесь были далеки.

Боясь пошевельнуться, Сара прижалась к земле. Листья холодили лицо. Сердце рвалось из груди. Короткое время Сара пыталась убедить себя, что ей послышалось, что она приняла какую-то невинную ерунду за чересчур реальный ночной кошмар. Но в глубине души она знала, что не заблуждается. И снова, в момент затишья, до нее донесся тот механический, полный ненависти голос, и в такт ему замигали огни. Сара догадалась, что направлялась именно к ним. Если бы не падение, она вышла бы прямо к далекам.

Нашарив фонарик, Сара не решилась его включить. Потом, не решаясь подняться, она поползла прочь от голоса. Получалось медленно, но нельзя было, чтобы ее заметили.

— ПОИСК В ЗОНЕ ЧЕТЫРЕ ЗАВЕРШЕН, — послышался совсем близко голос далека. — РЕЗУЛЬТАТ ОТРИЦАТЕЛЬНЫЙ. ПРИСТУПАЮ К ПОИСКАМ В ЗОНЕ ПЯТЬ.

Сара снова прижалась к земле, но затем решилась взглянуть в сторону, откуда доносился голос. Между деревьями скользили знакомые силуэты далеков: нижние их части тускло очерчивало голубоватое сияние. Они направлялись не к Саре; должно быть, они и находились совсем рядом, в паре ярдов, но теперь удалялись прочь. Сара насчитала четырех. Без сомнения, они сосредоточились на чем-то, что они разыскивали, — интересно, на чем именно? Насколько она знала далеков, вряд ли это могло быть чем-нибудь приятным.

Как только далеки скрылись из виду, Сара снова встала. Что же теперь делать? Бороться с ними? Ни в коем случае! Если получится добраться до телефона и позвонить в ЮНИТ, шансов у них будет побольше, но если бы Сара знала, где найти телефон, то не стояла бы здесь. Доктор, конечно же, направился бы прямо к далекам, убедил, что живым он более ценен, уболтал бы отвести его на их базу, а потом состряпал бы какой-нибудь умный план, чтобы далеки сами себя взорвали. Но Сара подозревала: рискни она сделать то же самое, ее пристрелили бы на месте.

— Ну, что бы я ни делала, — сказала она себе, — вряд ли будет полезно топтаться на месте в темноте.

Включив фонарик, Сара попыталась вглядеться в то, что ее окружало. Это не особенно помогло: все части леса, на ее взгляд, выглядели одинаково. Сара даже не была уверена, в какую сторону идти к машине, не говоря уж об остальном. Земля под деревьями оказалась твердой, на ней не осталось следов, так что по ним вернуться тоже не получалось. Сара медленно повернулась, пытаясь найти хоть какую подсказку, куда идти.

Раздался короткий пронзительный свист, похожий на обратную связь от микрофона. Сара подпрыгнула, резко обернувшись, и шум оборвался. Она завертела головой, снова уловив короткий отзвук. После нескольких попыток Сара наконец повернула голову так, чтобы слышать этот свист постоянно. Для проверки она заткнула уши, но разницы не было: несомненно, звуком его воспринимал только ее разум. И вроде бы он доносился не с той стороны, куда направились или откуда пришли далеки. Возможно, как раз это они и искали.

— О, ладно, — пробормотала Сара, — раз уж я здесь, надо бы тоже взглянуть.

Она стала пробираться между деревьев, держа путь в сторону, откуда вроде бы доносился шум. Теперь Сара слышала его четче, и «свист» не слишком ему подходил. Пронзительный — да, но звучал он скорее как голос, не как механизм. Саре показалось, что на грани слышимости в этом звуке можно было разобрать слова.

Впереди луч фонарика выхватил небольшую каменистую прогалину — словно лес рос на вершине погребенной под землей горы, которая пыталась вырваться наружу именно в этом месте. Деревья хорошо защищали от дождя, потому Сара решила обойти прогалину по краю, а не пересекать ее. И только пройдя двадцать или даже больше ярдов, Сара поняла, что сделала. Она отвернулась от звука, по которому шла, даже не заметив этого — а теперь больше не слышала.

Повернувшись, Сара снова уловила короткий отзвук. Теперь он шел с противоположной стороны, как будто она прошла мимо источника и теперь от него удалялась. Сара медленно пошла обратно, пока снова не добралась до прогалины. Выглядела она как и раньше. Может, источник сигнала скрывался в одном из камней или среди них?

Сара сделала шаг вперед, но, помотав головой, отвернулась. На этот раз она сумела остановиться, сделав всего пару шагов. На прогалине скрывалось нечто, не желавшее, чтобы его заметили. Может, именно это искали далеки, а может, нет.

Что ж, Сара как раз намеревалась заметить это нечто.

Она неторопливо подошла к краю прогалины, завертела головой, пока пронзительный и загадочный звук не послышался снова, зажмурилась и пошагала вперед. По коже резко и сильно пробежали мурашки, а звук... исчез. Не только свист, за которым она шла — но и шум дождя и ветра. Сара открыла глаза. Судя по всему, она оставалась на месте, на той же усеянной камнями проплешине среди леса. Но, включив снова фонарик, Сара заметила кое-что, чего раньше здесь не было. Неподвижную фигуру в красно-белой форме, распростершуюся между камней.

Сара опустилась рядом с ней на колени и попыталась нащупать пульс. Это без сомнения был не человек: кожа на руках была черной как смоль, блестящей, с заметными чешуйками. На запястье прощупывался пульс: слабый, но сдвоенный. Как у Доктора.

Сара заглянула существу в лицо. На нем было нечто вроде шлема, который она решила не снимать, смутно помня болтовню в новостях о мотоциклетных авариях. Лицо, в отличие от рук, выглядело совершенно человеческим. Сара развернула его к себе, прикоснулась ладонью ко лбу: холодный.

Его глаза распахнулись.

— Не пытайся двигаться, — сказала Сара. — Я...

Она собиралась сказать, что поможет, но решила, что сдержать это обещание нет никакой надежды. 

— Что с тобой произошло?

Человек зашевелил губами. Сара не могла разобрать большинство слов, но одно словно выпрыгнуло на нее.

— Далеки? — повторила она.

Человек кивнул. 

— Ищут меня. — Он схватил ее за руку, словно набравшись сил. — У меня бомба времени. Заставить их подойти ближе, и... пф-ф-ф!

— Бомба времени? — Сара огляделась. — Где?

— Тут. — Человек прижал свободную руку к камню, до которого пытался дотянуться. Панель величиной с ладонь упала и раскрылась — схемы и контуры на ней выглядели архаично. Они напомнили Саре механизмы ТАРДИС — не такие сложные или обветшалые, но словно вышедшие с одного конвейера.

— Так ты пытался заманить их поближе? Насколько будет достаточно близко?

— Не сработало... — Человек, казалось, собрался со всеми силами, но теперь они угасали. — Пристрели меня, прежде чем я...

На мгновение его лицо и руки засияли золотым светом. Но почти сразу он померк. Пульс под пальцами угас, Сара попыталась снова его нащупать, но не смогла.

Она не могла понять, сколько времени просидела на неестественно тихой прогалине, держа мертвеца за руку. В голове возникали все новые вопросы, но задавать их было поздно. Может, погибший намеренно привел ее сюда, чтобы она могла завершить начатое? Можно ли верить его словам? И, если уж на то пошло, кто он такой?

Чтобы все сделать правильно, то будет кстати любая информация, которую удастся заполучить. Хотя в глубине души эта мысль показалась Саре отвратительной, она все же заставила себя обыскать тело. Много времени это не заняло. В карманах его формы было пусто, не считая одной вещи — металлического браслета цвета меди, очень похожего на кольцо времени, с помощью которых она, Доктор и Гарри сбежали со Скаро много лет назад. Интересно, где сейчас Доктор и чем он занят? Сара заставила себя вернуться к насущному делу, но нашла лишь оружие, напоминавшее пистолет, только сделанное из прозрачного кристалла, в кобуре у незнакомца на поясе.

Сара начала перебирать варианты. Можно сбежать — пожалуй, даже коснувшись кольца времени, если это оно. Но вряд ли это удачная идея. Не только потому, что на Земле останутся четверо далеков, которые начнут убивать кого захотят; Сара понятия не имела, куда и когда кольцо может перенести, а людям, которые отправили погибшего сюда, может не понравится появление у них земной женщины.

Как альтернатива — можно было закончить то, что пытался сделать человек. Приманить далеков к прогалине, взорвать бомбу. На словах, если уж на то пошло, это казалось легким делом, но, конечно, все было совсем не так.

Сара проверила вещи, положила кольцо времени в карман, подобрала фонарик и пистолет. Потом медленно пошла с прогалины. И снова на невидимом периметре по ее спине пробежали мурашки. Сара оглянулась: прогалина теперь снова казалась пустой. Осторожно и медленно она пошла туда, где в последний раз видела далеков. Взяла оружие наизготовку, чувствуя себя слегка глуповато.

Может, маршрут далеков через лес случайно пересекся с ее путем, а может, они вычислили инопланетную технологию, которую она несла в руках — Сара так и не узнала. Но, кажется, она наткнулась на них слишком быстро, несмотря на то, что шла очень медленно. Сара погасила фонарик, чтобы заметить огоньки, и увидела между деревьями далекое голубое свечение.

Она подняла пистолет на уровень глаз, прицелилась и выстрелила. Вдалеке моментально вспыхнул свет, на фоне которого проступили силуэты далеков; и тут же — Сара метнулась в сторону — они выстрелили в ответ. Лес разорвали яркие лучи. С соседнего дерева упала тяжелая ветка, пролетев в паре дюймов от головы. Сара снова выстрелила, не стараясь прицелиться, и помчалась в сторону прогалины.

Она бежала, словно в ночном кошмаре. Сара знала — прогалина должна быть неподалеку, и пронзительный звук, который привел ее туда, все еще был слышен. Но все, что видел глаз в те редкие моменты, когда она отваживалась включить фонарик — это деревья, деревья и снова деревья. Саре казалось, словно она еле шевелится, как сонное насекомое. В темноте она то и дело натыкалась на стволы или спотыкалась на скользком грунте, но, когда бы ни включала фонарь, далеки начинали стрелять. Они определенно приблизились — знакомое восклицание «УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!» явственно доносилась сквозь дождь и ветер. Сара отважилась взглянуть через плечо. Четыре далека направлялись к ней: двое по земле, двое — поднявшись в воздух. Голубое сияние, которое заметила Сара, виднелось из-под их оснований.

Перепуганная, усталая и вся в синяках, Сара добежала до нужного места едва ли раньше далеков. Собрав всю оставшуюся решительность, она помчалась через барьер, который окружал прогалину. Тот слабел: сейчас он едва ощущался. Скрываться уже не было смысла, Сара включила фонарик, поспешила к камню, который не был камнем, и, скрючившись, прижалась к земле. Панель все еще лежала открытой. Выпустив пистолет, Сара протянула к ней руку, сжала пальцы на выключателе, но прежде чем она повернула его, первый далек добрался до края прогалины.

— УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! — сказал он, целясь прямо в нее. И выстрелил: бело-голубой луч ударился о что-то невидимое между ними. Вспышка на короткое время очертила полусферу, укрывавшую прогалину, в центре которой пряталась Сара. Под выстрелом полусфера задрожала и как будто начала таять.

— МАКСИМАЛЬНОЕ УНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ! — выкрикнул далек. Три его товарища присоединились к нему, и все четверо разом выстрелили в Сару, снова высветив силовое поле. На этот раз оно, завибрировав, исчезло. Тут же вернулся шум дождя и ветра. Далеки, словно от взрывной волны, подались назад, на прогалину посыпались ветки и листья.

Сейчас или никогда! Сара повернула выключатель и поползла прочь от камня.

«Бомба времени, — думала она. — Но сколько времени надо, чтобы она взорвалась?»

Далеки подъехали ближе. Впервые Сара заметила, что голубым светятся не только их основания, но и окуляры. Если сравнивать с далеками, которых она видела раньше, на Экссилоне и Скаро, эти казались новее, лучше вооруженными и даже более смертоносными.

— Я сдаюсь!.. — начала Сара, не ожидая, что сейчас это сработает.

Что-то ее ударило — как будто кусок гравия. И еще один. И еще. Сара опустила голову и увидела градины. Ветер, дувший сквозь прогалину, был похож на полярную бурю. Сара обернулась к далеку: голубое сияние, окружавшее его, начало мерцать и погасло. Сам далек, задрожав, упал на землю, приземлившись под странным углом. Огни на его куполе тускло мерцали, пока он кричал.

Поднявшись на ноги, Сара торопливо попятилась. Мимо несся холодный ветер, на лице и волосах застывали льдинки. Под ногами похрустывала схваченная морозом трава. Четверо далеков, захваченные в центре снежной бури, явно не могли пошевелиться, пока на их броне разрастались бледные ледяные кристаллы. Мертвеца, который лежал между двух далеков, теперь полностью скрыло льдом.

Всего на миг до того, как лед над ними сомкнулся, Сара заметила яркую ржавчину на их куполах. Потом крики стихли, а тусклый свет огоньков погас.

«Бомба времени, — подумала Сара. — Вот что это значит. Бомба, полная времени».

Она окинула взглядом неподвижные фигуры, укрытые теперь снегом и льдом.

«Прожить ледниковый период за пару минут. Ну и долгий же был путь».

Дрожа, Сара поднялась на ноги и, хромая, поплелась прочь с прогалины. Теперь на нее нахлынули усталость и нервное напряжение, и Сара ощущала каждый год прожитой жизни.

— Слишком стара я для этого, — громко произнесла она.

Усевшись у подножья дерева, она закрыла глаза.

***

Следующее, что осознала Сара — она сидит в скорой, закутанная в одеяло. Почти сразу за этим — палата больницы, лечение от переохлаждения. Как только Сару объявили готовой к выписке, она попыталась найти и починить машину. Попытки заняли остаток дня и почти весь следующий. Позвонил с формальными пожеланиями здоровья редактор и сообщил, что она пропустила расследование в Гонконге; если у нее хватит сил, можно вместо этого заняться слухами о том, как футболист завел тайную интрижку на ближайшем курорте.

Вернуться на прогалину Сара смогла только неделю спустя. На тот момент не осталось никаких признаков того, что здесь случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее — разве что следы ржавчины. Если бы не кольцо времени, которое все еще лежало в кармане, Сара решила бы, что все это ей приснилось. 

— Но это произошло, — сказала она. — Кто знает. Может, я мир спасла.

Она представила себя такой, какой была в ту ночь: грязной, измотанной, с фонариком в одной руке и незнакомым оружием в другой. Менее вдохновляющего защитника Земли трудно и представить!

Сара пожала плечами и направилась туда, где оставила машину. Даже если она спасла мир — а узнать, да или нет, не было никакой возможности, — зацикливаться на этом не стоило.

В конце концов, вряд ли ей снова грозят подобные приключения.


End file.
